


gleaming steel and spinning blades

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutual Pining leads to kissing, Swordfighting, Zukka Week, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Zukka Week prompt 'Swords'.





	gleaming steel and spinning blades

Sokka found Zuko training in an empty courtyard. His dual swords swung around him in flashes of reflected sunlight. His chest was bare, glimmering with sweat, and Sokka forced his gaze up to Zuko’s face. 

His katas continued effortlessly, blocking and attacking imaginary opponents until his movements culminated into a blaze of flame directed down his blades. Sokka stepped backwards reflexively, even though the fire was too far away to hurt him, and his foot landed on an uneven stone, sending his arms windmilling in an attempt to regain his balance before he crashed to the ground.  
He groaned, trying to pull himself up, but when he glanced up, Zuko was there, offering his hand to him. His shaggy black hair hung in front of his eyes, but he could still see the concern writ large on his face.  


“You okay?” Zuko asked softly.  


Sokka laughed nervously. “Yeah, uh, just, uh, tripped. You know.”  


“Yeah, I guess,” He said, grabbing Sokka's arm and lifting him to his feet. "So, do you want to spar, or something?"  


"Sure," Sokka said quickly, glad to get it over with. He slid Space Sword out of it's case on his hip, and brandished it at Zuko.  


"Uh, what are you doing?"  


"Challenging you?" Sokka said weakly. "Never mind."  


Zuko still looked confused, but he grabbed his swords and slid back into a fighting stance. They circled each other, waiting for an opening or a weakness. Sokka attacked first, swinging Space Sword with wild abandon at him.

He blocked easily with a twist of his wrist, and pushed Sokka back. This time, he was careful to maintain his balance, and attacked again with a careful strike, clashing against his steel blades.  
"You know, I kinda thought you'd be better than this," He taunted, and Zuko's golden eyes narrowed. 

"Just going easy on you," He said, twirling his swords in a dizzying display of skill. Sokka wasn't going to be intimidated by a little fancy moves, though, and he jabbed Space Sword through his guard. 

Zuko swore, stepping back to avoid his sword. Sokka pressed the advantage, but he recovered quickly and attacked again. Before he knew it, Sokka was stumbling backward, frantically blocking, until his foot caught on another loose tile and he slammed to the ground. 

"Not again," He wheezed. "You really need . . . to get these fixed." 

"Yield?" Zuko asked, letting the point of his sword rest on Sokka's chest. 

"Fine," 

He offered his hand, and Sokka was hit with familiarity until Zuko hoisted him to his feet. The only trouble with that was that now Zuko's face was inches from his own, and his gaze was stuck on his lips. 

"Sokka?" Zuko said hesitantly, and before Sokka could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed him.

Heat exploded in his chest, like a million burning fires, and his hand strayed to Zuko's muscular shoulder before he remembered himself and jerked away.

"Spirits, sorry," Sokka said, because obviously Zuko didn't even feel the same way-and Sokka didn't, not really and besides, was it even allowed-and even if he did, what then?

"No, it's, it's, uh . . ." Zuko trailed off, his cheeks flushed, and he leaned forward to press his lips to his. "It's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Zukka, so tell me what you think!


End file.
